RUMAH HANTU
by Vocallone
Summary: "Hahahaha, kau sangat yakin sekali dapat menemukan kiminari ring itu, vongola." kata seorang bayi laki yang memakai pacifier berwarna hijau.  Chapter 1: Vongola Family part 1  Tsuna dan kawan-kawan berpetualang mengambil kembali vongola ring!
1. Prologue

Prologue: Tsuna dan kawan-kawan akan mengalami masa-masa yang akan membuatnya tersiksa. Mengapa? Karena author mengadakan sebuah pertunjukan yang mungkin akan menarik untuk para readers sekalian.

Sha, ini lha spoiler... (dikit aa yaa~)

"JYUUUUDAIMEEE! Saya akan melakukannya sebisa mungkin! Demi cicin vongola dan Jyudaime!"

"Ahahahahaha.. ini akan menyenangkan Tsuna."

Lalu ditengah-tengahnya...

"Hmp, awas kau herbivor. KAMIKOROSU."

"Kufufufu~ kau mau coba mati?"

Akhirnya...

Lihat saja di chapter selanjutnya~

Nja na~


	2. Vongola Family part 1

RUMAH HANTU CHAPTER 1

Kina: Ohayo / Konichiwa / Kobanwa minna-sama. Saya akan meneruskan fic ini. Yang lain, *meratap diri sendiri* nanti ya? #authorditendang yosh, langsung aja! Balasan review dan lanjut ke cerita!

Balasan Review:

- Rikkagii Fujiyama: Ahahaha, oya? Arigato. Enjoy this chapter.

- ayano ezakiya: *blush* A-Arigato! Aku akan membuatnya sebaik mungkin! Enjoy this chapter please.

- Yaklin1412: Ehehehe, aku kalau prologue kayanya gak bisa panjang-panjang, soalnya ingin membuat para readers penasaran! XD #ditendang. Ah, enjoy this chapter.

- Yuki-Chan D'Cloud: Ehehehe, memang sengaja disingkat. Dan aku tahu hanya 72 kata. Sangat pendek bukan? Dan tentunya membuat Yuki-senpai penasarankan? Kufufufu~ enjoy this chapter.

- Suzuru Seiyo: Kufufufufu~ biasa hobi membuat orang penasaran. Suzu-senpai! Arigato, udah mau baca dan review fic abal buatan aku. Sha, enjoy this chapter please~

- penjelmaan Authorjelek: / / *blush* ah, A-Arigato.. Enjoy this chapter please~

Disclaimer: KHR milik AKIRA AMANO!

WARNING: OC, OOC, Typo Bertebaran, Misstype, GJ!

Chapter 1 : Vongola Family Part One

Di suatu hari. Pagi harinya, "Mugyahahahahaha! Lambo-san pasti mengalahkan Reborn! Reborn! DIE!" kata seorang anak kecil bermata hijau yang memiliki rambut kribo kaya brokoli. Dan memakai baju bermotif sapi. Dia berasal dari Bovino Family. Ia adalah salah satu dari 6 guardian generasi kesepuluh Vongola, ia memegang Kiminari ring. Yah, seperti yang para readers tau namanya. Chara yang paling author keselin di KHR, LAMBO!

Lalu ada seorang bayi, yang memakai pakaian formal lengkap dengan topi fendoranya menghindar dengan mudahnya, dari serangan sang anak kecil yang tatapan dan tingkah lakunya sangat menyebalkan. Yup, siapa lagi kalau bukan Reborn! Ia adalah orang yang terkenal di kalangan mafia. Ia pernah menjadi tutor di Cavallone Family. Dan sekarang sedang manjadi tutor di Vongola Family. Setelah Reborn menghindar ia menendang Lambo hingga tubuhnya menapak pada tembok untuk cindera mata kalau saja tembok itu tidak diperbaiki.

Lalu, rumah yang bersangkutan adalah rumah sang Boss Vongola Decimo. Ia terkenal dengan Dame-nya di Namimori chuu. Terkenal dengan sebutan Dame-Tsuna. Ialah sang boss-nya, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Lelaki yang memiliki warna rambut coklat jabrik dan memiliki warna bola mata yang warnanya senada dengan rambutnya.

"Dasar sapi bodoh. Jangan anggap remeh aku." kata Reborn yang sekarang menginjak tubuh Lambo yang ada di lantai.

"Must... Calm... Down..." kata Lambo yang matanya mulai berlinang air mata dan berusaha berdiri. Dan akhirnya ia menangis kencang. Dasar sapi cengeng. "HUAAAA! HUAA!"

"Lambo, sudah jangan nangis lagi." kata Tsuna yang berusaha menenangkan Lambo.

Lalu tiba-tiba ada seorang lelaki berambut perak dengan potongan rambut seperti gurita. Ia mendobrak pintu kamar Tsuna, "JYUUDAIME! Apa anda baik-baik saja?" tanyanya panik.

"Hah? Oh, Gokudera-kun. Aku baik-baik saja kok. Ada apa memangnya?" jawab Tsuna santai sambil mempersilahkan lelaki bernama Gokudera itu duduk di kamar Tsuna.

"Eh? K-Ku-Kuso... Aku dibohongi oleh kepala nanas busuk itu!" kata Gokudera yang sekarang urat-urat di kepala dan tangannya muncul.

"O-Oh, Mukuro." kata Tsuna sambil double sweatdrop karena satu melihat temboknya rusak kembali dan yang kedua mendengar cerita dari Gokudera.

Gokudera adalah lelaki yang bisa dibilang jenius. Karena setiap kali ulangan matematika ia selalu mendapat 100. Dan dia juga salah satu dari 6 guardian kesepuluh vongola. Ia pemegang arashi ring. Namanya Gokudera Hayato, si manusia bomb. Ia juga sudah merokok, sempat sesekali Tsuna melarangnya untuk merokok. Tapi, hasilnya sama saja ia tetap merokok.

"Ahahahaha. Yo, Tsuna, Hayato-kun." kata lelaki riang yang memiliki warna rambut hitam dengan bola mata berwarna coklat terang. Lalu ia masuk ke dalam kamar Tsuna. Yamamoto Takeshi, nama lelaki riang itu. Ia cukup terkenal di kalangan sekolahnya karena mempunyai bakat dalam baseball dan beberapa olahraga lainnya. Ia juga salah satu dari 6 guardian kesepuluh vongola, ia pemegang ame ring.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan nama kecilku Yakyuu-baka!" omel Gokudera pada Yamamoto yang baru saja datang.

"Kufufufu~ ada apa bayi? Kau memanggilku?" tanya seorang lelaki yang ada di jendela kamar Tsuna dengan rambut yang hampir (atau bisa dibilang memang) seperti nanas dengan warna ungu indigo, dan memiliki mata yang sebelah kanan berwarna merah dengan angka kanji. Dan yang sebelah berwarna biru, dan memakai seragam Kokuyo . Ia salah satu guardian kesepuluh vongola juga. Namanya Mukuro Rokudo, ia pemegang kiri ring.

"OI! Dasar nanas sialan! Kau telah membohongiku! Kau bilang Jyuudaime dalam keadaan terjepit! Biar kuledakan mulutmu yang suka berdusta itu!" amarah Gokudera timbul saat Mukuro muncul di jendela rumah Tsuna.

"Santai saja dulu." kata Reborn yang sekarang sedang duduk di sofa dan sedang menyeruput kopi expresso-nya.

"Kufufufufu~ tentu saja tidak bisa bayi. Saya ada uru-" perkataan Mukuro terpotong oleh lemparan sebuah senjata. Lalu Mukuro menangkisnya dengan trident-nya. Dan terjadilah sebuah bunyi yang ditimbulkan dari pergesekan antara benda besi dan benda besi lainnya.

"Hoo, ternyata ada 'mangsa'ku disini. Dan satu lagi, ada perlu apa kau memanggilku?" tanya seorang lelaki dengan mata onyx dan memiliki rambut berwarna hitam dan memakai baju seragam Namimori. Hibari Kyouya, salah satu guardian pemegang kumo ring. Yang sangat ditakuti oleh seluruh warga Namimori.

"Kufufufu~ apa yang kau maksud dengan 'mangsa'ku itu Hibari Kyouya?" tanya Mukuro yang siap dengan trident-nya.

"Kalian tenang sedikit." kata Reborn pada nanas dan satu carnivor.

Lalu ada orang yang lagi mendobrak pintu kamar Tsuna. Kali ini ia adalah Sasagawa Ryohei. Sang guardian pemegang hare ring. Ia mempunyai rambut berwarna putih dan memiliki bola mata berwarna abu-abu. Ia sangat terkenal di kalangannya karena ia tergolong penggila olahraga tinju. Ia menarik seorang perempuan yang mempunyai rambut berwarna putih yang terdapat selingan berwarna kuning dengan bola mata berwarna kuning ketuaan. *seperti avatar di profile author*

"SAWADA! Ayo main keluar TO THE EXTREME!" Teriaknya keras mungkin memakai toa.

"Hosh, hosh, sampai kapan kau mau terus menarikku seperti itu?" Omel perempuan yang tak lain adalah Kina (author).

"Kau terlambat Kina." kata Reborn singkat kepada Kina.

"Ah, Maaf. Nah, sekarang semua sudah kumpul?" Kina menge-cek satu persatu anggota vongola, mulai dari boss-nya dan tangan kanannya dan berlanjut ke yang lain. "Yosh, sudah kumpul semua. Ok, mari kita mulai permainan ini." Lalu Kina mengambil sekantong plastik dan tas. "Disini terdapat senjata-senjata kalian yang baru saja aku ambil. Berserta dengan vongola ring berharga kalian, terkecuali yang merasa kalau vongola ring ini tidak berharga. Dua orang yang ada disana." kata Kina sambil menunjuk nanas dan carnivor yang sedang main deathglare satu sama lain.

"NANI? Ba-Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Gokudera histeris mendengar vongola ring dan senjatanya diambil sambil mengecek jari dan peralatan box weapon-nya.

"Bisa-bisa aja. Coba tadi kalian tidak lengah." kata Kina, lalu ia melanjutkan penjelasannya, "Jika kalian ingin vongola ring dan senjata-senjata kalian kembali pada tangan kalian masing-masing, maka kalian harus mengikuti permainan yang kubuat bersama dengan para Arcobaleno termasuk Reborn. Sha, peraturan berikutnya kalian akan ketahui sendiri di tampat yang sudah kami sediakan. Jika kalian tidak mengikuti permainan ini, maka vongola ring dan senjata-senjata kalian tidak kukembalikan. Nja na." kata Kina lalu pergi begitu saja dengan Reborn yang melompat dan naik ke pundaknya.

"Cotto!" kata Tsuna yang berusaha menghentikan Kina. Namun sayang, Kina dan Reborn sudah menghilang. Lalu terdapat kertas yang ditemukan Tsuna. "Eh? Apa ini?" tanya Tsuna sambil membacanya.

Di kertas itu tertulis, 'jika ingin senjata kalian serta vongola ring kalian kembali, kalian datang ke ****** lalu cari aku disana. Tertanda Kina'

~ lalu mereka menerima tantangan dari Kina dan datang ke tempat itu ~

"Jadi, Inikah tempatnya?" tanya Tsuna yang kini mengikuti peta yang ada di selmbar kertas yang terjatuh di lantai rumahnya.

"Hmm, mungkin saja Jyuudaime." kata Gokudera sambil menge-cek kertas yang ada di pegangan tangan Tsuna.

"Kufufufu~ berhenti menatapku seperti itu." kata Mukuro di belakang bersama Hibari yang terus menerus men-deathglare-nya.

"Ahahahaha." Yamamoto tertawa dan membuat sosok Gokudera membalik dan menatap wajahnya. "Kenapa kau malah ketawa hah? Yakyuu-baka!" Omel Gokudera kepada Yamamoto bagaikan kekasihnya. *author dihajar sampai mati*

"Kita harus mengambil kembali senjata dan cincin kita TO THE EXTREME!" teriak Ryohei dengan semangat yang membara.

"Nyuahahahahaha! Lambo-san pasti akan menang!" teriak Lambo yang tidak kalah semangatnya dari Ryohei.

"Hoo, rupanya kalian telah menemukan tempatnya." kata seorang perempuan yang memakai jubah dan memakai topi yang nyambung dengan jubahnya hingga matanya tak terlihat, dengan membawa senter dan scythe yang ia pinjam dari Daemon Spade.

"Su-Suara ini, KINA!" Kata Gokudera dan Tsuna berbarengan.

"Ihihihihi, kalian telah menemukanku. Sha, ini dia perturannya." kata Kina sambil mengayunkan scythe-nya, dan muncul papan yang berisi tulisan.

Peraturan :

- harus membentuk 2 kelompok dan anggotanya dipilih oleh Kina.

- jika mendapatkan petunjuk atau rintangan atau teka teki, lewati.

- mau tidak mau harus saling bekerja sama.

- boleh melawan siapapun yang menghalangi dengan tangan kosong sekali pun.

"Yup, hanya itu peraturannya. Mudah bukan?" kata Kina sambil tersenyum ke arah anggota Vongola.

'Mu-Mudah? Menurutmu mudah!' kata Tsuna dalam hati sambil ber-sweatdrop.

"Nja, aku pilihkan dulu ketuanya. Hmmm, untuk kelompok satu diketuai oleh Tsunayoshi Sawada. Dan kelompok dua diketuai Hibari Kyouya. Sha, di kelompok satu anggotanya Gokudera Hayato dan Yamamoto Takeshi. Di kelompok dua Mukuro Rokudo dan Sasagawa Ryohei. Lambo, hmm, ia susah juga. Ya sudah, ia ikut di kelompok satu." kata Kina yang telah selesai memberi tahu members tiap kelompok. "Sha, aku tunggu kalian di garis tengah. Nja na. Ganbatte ne." kata Kina yang langsung menghilang.

Lalu terdapat kertas di ketua mereka masing-masing.

-Kelompok Satu-

Kertas di kelompok satu yang diketuai oleh Tsuna tertulis, 'lewati gua paling kanan, temukan Verde di dalam. Dan cari petunjuk berikutnya.' Lalu Tsuna menatap ke arah gua yang paling ujung di kanan.

'HIIIEE! Sepertinya menyeramkan.' teriak Tsuna dalam hati.

"Jyudaime! Ayo, kita pasti bisa!" kata Gokudera yang sekarang sedang berapi-api.

"Iya Tsuna. Kita harus bisa melewati ringtangan yang ada." lanjut Yamamoto sambil tersenyum ceria.

"MUGYAHAHAHA! Lambo-san pasti menang!" teriak Lambo yang langsung memasuki gua.

"Tunggu Lambo!" teriak Tsuna yang mencegah Lambo untuk masuk terlebih dahulu. Namun terlambat, Lambo sudah masuk dan tawanya menggema di dalam gua itu. Lalu setalah beberapa detik menghilangnya tawaan gema yang dibuat oleh Lambo diganti dengan teriakan histeris.

"MUGYAAAAA! ADA SETAN!" teriaknya dengan ketakutan sambil berlari keluar gua.

"Dasar ahoshi! Kalau dibilang masuknya nanti ya nanti! Dasar bodoh!" omel gokudera sambil berkacak pinggang dengan tatapan mengejek ke arah Lambo.

Lalu mereka melihat ke sebelah, dan tidak ada kelompok dua. Mereka menghilang begitu saja tanpa ada jejak. Lalu mereka (kelompok satu) mendiskusikan sesuatu.

Setelah selesai mendiskusikannya mereka berjalan menuju gua tersebut. *diskusi sengaja disembunyikan agar para readers penasaran tentunya. #dihajar* Yang paling berjalan pertama adalah anak kecil yang sangat menyebalkan itu. Lambo, ia berjalan dengan santainya. Hmp, apa ia tidak takut akan ada serangan yang menyerangnya? Mari kita lihat.

Tsuna berada di belakang Lambo. Sedang berjalan, jalan, jalan, dan akhirnya mereka sampai di rintangan pertama. Ada sebuah kerangka pintu yang di gembok, lalu terdapat tulisan, 'cari kuncinya ya. Serta kiminari ring. Dan lawanlah mereka'. Setelah selesai membaca itu keluarlah beberapa hewan box weapon yang mungkin bisa dibilang sangat lemah karena dapat dihancurkan menggunakan tangan kosong (mungkin).

"Yamamoto! Carilah cincin Lambo di bagian kanan! Gokudera, bantu juga! Lambo hati-hati! Minna ayo, kita harus bekerja sama satu sama lain agar mendapatkan cincin kiminari kembali! Dan kita harus lawan yang ada di depan ini." perintah Tsuna pada para guardiannya.

"Jyudaime! Saya akan melakukan apapun demi vongola ring dan jyudaime!" kata Gokudera yang sekarang mencari dimana adanya kiminari ring tersebut.

"Ahahaha sepertinya ini akan menyenangkan, Tsuna." kata Yamamoto yang menemukan sebuah puzzle tulang yang berserakan di lantai.

"Myugahahahahaha! Lambo-san akan lebih dulu mendapatkannya!" kata Lambo yang menemukan sebuah peti.

"Yup! Minna kita pasti bisa mendapatkannya!"

"Hahahaha, kau sangat yakin sekali dapat menemukan kiminari ring itu, vongola." kata seorang bayi laki-laki yang memakai kacamata bulat pepat, mempunyai warna rambut hijau, memakai baju ilmuan profesor dan memakai pacifier berwarna hijau.

"I-Itu, VERDE!" kata Tsuna yang mengetahui keberadaan Verde dengan hyper intution-nya.

"Sha, silahkan cari ame ring dan senjatanya. Kalian harus melawan ini!"

-Kelompok satu bersambung-

-Kelompok dua-

*sebelum kelompok dua berpisah dengan kelompok satu*

"Nja, ganbatte ne." kata Kina dan langsung menghilang.

"Kufufufu~ jurus itu, dari mana ia mendapat caranya?" kata Mukuro sambil berpikir dan memegang dagunya.

Lalu ada kertas yang jatuh tepat di tangan Hibari. "Hn?" lalu Hibari membaca kertas itu.

'Kalian tidak usah melewati gua atau semacamnya, tetapi kalian harus melawan hewan-hewan ini. Dengan begitu kumo ring, box weapon, dan tonfanya akan dikembalikan' Setelah selesai membaca mereka langsung hilang dari sana dengan kabut yang menyelimutinya.

"Kabut apa ini TO THE EXTREME?" teriak Ryohei sambil menengok ke kanan dan kiri.

"Kufufufu~ mereka memakai sistem apa bisa sampai aku tidak mengetahui apa yang mereka pakai?" kata Mukuro sambil melihat ke sekililingnya.

"Hmp, siapa di sana?" tanya Hibari yang dapat mengetahui keberadaan musuhnya.

"Hooo~ kau dapat mengetahui keberadaanku. Maju!" kata bayi yang memakai helm dengan stiker yang ada gambar gurita dan memakai baju berwarna ungu dan memiliki pacifier.

Serangan dari si gurita besar menuju Hibari. Dengan mudahnya Hibari menghindar. Lalu Mukuro membuat ilusinya tanpa menggunakan trident-nya melainkan memakai mata merahnya. Tiba-tiba, "RYOHEI! RYO...HEI... RY...O...HEI..." Ada suara teriakan seorang perempuan yang memakai baju suster dan mengesot di bawah dan memegang kaki Ryohei.

-Kelompok dua bersambung-

~ TO BE CONTINUED…. ~

Kina: Thank's untuk para readers yang telah membaca fic yang sangat hancur ini. Jika para readers bingung mengapa judulnya rumah setan, itu sudah terjawab, dan ada yang lebih gila lagi. Silahkan tunggu chapter selanjutnya jika para readers ingin tahu apa yang gilanya. Nja, semua author pasti minta ini di akhir ficnya. Review please... But not flame please...


	3. Vongola Family part 2

Kina: Maaf minna! Saya lupa meng-update fic-fic saya ini.

Lizzy: Jangan dengarkan dia, dia memang author tak bertanggung jawab.

Kina: Hiks.. * pundung * Lizzy gitu deh.. * nangis di pojokan *

Lizzy: Langsung saja ke Disclaimer, WARNING, dan balasan review.

Balasan review:

Rikkagii Fujiyama: Ara~ Rikkagii-san, ja-jangan panggil saya senpai, panggil saja Kina- denagan embel-embel chan atau san. Hmm, untuk penyitaan cincin dan senjata agar dua mahluk yang suka seenaknya sendiri itu, mau ikut. Yep, saya sudah update~ silahkan menikmati chapter tiga ini. Terimakasih atas review anda.

Suzuno Akaya: Konichiwa Suzu-san! XD Serasa tiap kali saya update atau lihat review dari anda, anda ganti Pen-name deh. Sayakan memang membenci ntu bayi satu yang kata orang-orang lucu nan menggemaskan. ==" * di bom sama Lambo * waaah, kalau kamarnya, entahlah.. Mungkin karena memang sudah nasib. Hmmm, untuk itu agar sisi seme Hibari kelihatan, dan saya tidak atau belum ingin membuat fic ber-rated M. Dan Ryohei ikut agar menjaga keamanan rated. Thank's for the review, enjoy the chapter.

Yuki Nuvuola: Waaah, Yuki-chan ganti pen-name juga :D. Hmmm, kenapa cuma pesan satu kata? Hehe, by the way, thank's for the review. Enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: KHR milik Akira Amano!

WARNING: OOC, OC, typo, dan lain-lain yang author lupa atau tidak diketahui.

Sebelumnya:

"Hooo~ kau dapat mengetahui keberadaanku. Maju!" kata bayi yang memakai helm dengan stiker yang ada gambar gurita dan memakai baju berwarna ungu dan memiliki pacifier.

Serangan dari si gurita besar menuju Hibari. Dengan mudahnya Hibari menghindar. Lalu Mukuro membuat ilusinya tanpa menggunakan trident-nya melainkan memakai mata merahnya. Tiba-tiba, "RYOHEI! RYO...HEI... RY...O...HEI..." Ada suara teriakan seorang perempuan yang memakai baju suster dan mengesot di bawah dan memegang kaki Ryohei.

Chapter 2: Vongola Family Part Two

"TO THE EXTREME! Ada suster ngesot!" teriak Ryohei melihat hantu yang sudah tak asing bagi para warga Indonesia. Ryohei hanya menginjak suster ngesot itu, suster ngesot itu hanya tergeltak dibawah setelah diinjak Ryohei, ia memang mempunyai tenaga dalam yang dahsyat! Setelah itu giliran Hibari melawan sang bayi ber-pacifier ungu itu. Ia hanya melancarkan satu serangan yang mengenai kepalanya, Skull dikalahkan hanya dengan cara itu, setelah kena ia mental dengan begitu saja, "Hibari! Awas kau!" teriaknya dan mental kelangit hingga terbentuk bintang yang menyilaukan disana. Lalu dari langit jatuh box weapon berwarna ungu, sepasang tonfa, dan cincinnya.

"Kufufufu~ terlalu cepat, tapi baguslah." Kata Mukuro yang ternyata mengkhawatirkan keadaan sang pacar tercintanya. * trident-ed * "Rambut.. Rambut.." kata setan jepang yang biasanya menginginkan rambut seseorang. Setan itu berhasil memegang rambut Mukuro.

Hibari memukul perut setan tersebut yang membuatnya tersungkur ditanah dan tak dapat berbuat apa-apa lagi, alias pingsan hanya beberapa saat, "Hmp, awas kau herbivore." kata Hibari men-deathglare setan oyang pingsan itu.

"Kufufufu~ aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri, Hibari Kyouya." kata Mukuro yang mungkin dalam hatinya berkata, 'Oh, Thank you my darling.' * author di tusuk trident * Mukuro berjalan menuju sebuah kotak hitam yang memiliki lambang Vongola. Ia membukanya dan menemukan secarik kertas, cincin-nya, dan tridentnya yang dilipat-lipat atau tongkatnya yang dipendekan.

Hibari berjalan mencari jalan keluar dari kabut itu, saat sudah menemukan jalan keluar ada drakula yang mendekat kea rah Hibari, namun entah kenapa HIbari tidak mengetahuinya.

"Hibari! Awas dibelakangmu!" teriak Ryohei yang kini baru mendapatkan dialog dan berhasil menjatuhkan beberapa setan yang mendekat ke arahnya.

"Kufufufu~ mau mati ya?" kata Mukuro yang sudah menusuk kepala drakula itu dengan trident kesayangannya. Hibari hanya melihatnya dengan muka datar. " Kufufufu~Jadi, semua mahluk lain itu sudah ditaklukan?"

Hibari hanya diam dan melihat secarik kertas yang ia dapatkan. Ia akan membukanya dan isinya…

-Kelompok dua bersambung…-

-Kelompok satu-

"Hahaha, bagaimana decimo vongola? Apakah kau dapat melawannya?" tanya Verde dengan seringaian khas-nya. Tsuna yang sekarang sedang berpanik-panik ria. Gokudera melindungi Tsuna di depannya, Yamamoto melindungi Tsuna dari belakang. Sedangkan di Ahoshi itu sedang? Entahlah apa yang dilakukannya tampaknya ia hanya berlari-lari gak jelas karena kaget melihat boneka mayat yang dibuat untuk menakut-nakuti orang yang masuk ke sana.

Gokudera dan Yamamoto berhasil menaklukan musuh-musuh yang ada. Gokudera dengan bom kecil cadangannya dan Yamamoto dengan boneka tulang-tulangan yang ia temukan. Tsuna tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa kecuali berlari menghindari serangan musuh. Tanpa sengaja Tsuna tersandung batu kerikil, dan di depannya terdapat, secarik kertas, cincin, sarung tangan bermotif 27 dan box weapon-nya.

"Itatatata, E-eh? Vo-Vongola ring?" teriak Tsuna terkejut melihat box weapon, cincin, sarung tangan bermotif 27 dan secarik kertas yang mungkin adalah petunjuk selanjutnya.

~tempat lain yang tersembunyi~

"Hmmm, apa ini?" tanya Kina sambil merogoh kantong sakunya, "Oiya! Lupa!" lanjutnya setelah melihat benda yang ada di kantong sakunya.

"Ada apa Bakaneko-Kina?" tanya Reborn yang duduk santai di kursi untuk berjemur di pantai sambil meminum ice lemon tea. Dan tumbennya bukan kopi dan berbagai jenis minuman lainnya.

"Saya lupa menjatuhkan Pill Dying Will Tsuna." jawab Kina sambil menepuk keningnya dengan tangan kanan.

~kembali ke tempat Tsuna dkk~

Tsuna memakai sarung tangannya dan mencari-cari dimana pill dying will-nya. "E-Eh, di-dimana pill-nya? Kenapa tidak ada di sini."

" Anda sudah tidak sudah tidak memerlukan Pill-nya Jyuudaime!" kata Gokudera dengan senyum kemenangan melihat tumpukan mayat hewan yang meleleh ditempat.

"Ahahaha, sungguh sangat menyenangkan memainkan game ini." kata Yamamoto dengan tulang yang ia taruh ujungnya di pundaknya, dan tertawa riang ciri khasnya.

"Mi-Minna.." Tsuna tidak dapat berbicara apapun dan hanya cengo melihat semua yang telah dilakukan para guardiannya.

"Tch, dasar anggota Vongola. Baiklah aku mengakui kalian menang, dan ini box weapon, cincin kiminari, bazzoka, dan tanduk milik bayi itu." kata Verde sambil melempar semua benda-benda yang menjadi taruhan. "dan sampai bertemu di final nanti." kata Verde dengan seringaiannya lagi, karena Verde asal melempar ia menjatuhkan TYL Bazzoka ke arah Lambo. Dan Lambo pun masuk kedalam TYL Bazzoka itu. Dan seperti biasa muncul asap berwarna pink.

"A-Adult Lambo!" teriak Tsuna kaget melihat Lambo sudah masuk kedalam Bazzokanya.

"My.. My.. kenapa harus kemari dan memainkan permainan menakutkan ini?" tanya Adult Lambo yang memakai pakaiannya seperti biasa, kemeja bermotif sapi.

"Permainan menakutkan?" tanya Tsuna bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan Lambo.

"Jyuudaime, apakah anda sudah mendapatkan secarik kertas?" tanya Gokudera sambil mencari-cari keberadaan secarik kertas.

"Ah, itu. Ya, sudah berada di tanganku Gokudera-kun." kata Tsuna sambil mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari saku celananya.

Lalu Tsuna membuka secarik kertas tersebut dan apa isi surat tersebut?

-kelompok satu bersambung_

Kina: Minna sampai sini dulu yaa.. nanti saya coba lanjutkan sebisa mungkin.. maaf jika garing karena saya mengetiknya nge-but… nja.. matta ne.


End file.
